Winx and Slugs: Revised
by Dragonfan47
Summary: We all know that the Shane family keeps a lot of secrets, but what if there are some Shane secrets kept even within the family? Will is lost, and until Eli made his way down at 15, the Shane's were believed to be gone for good. However, Slugterra isn't the only world hidden beneath a surface of secrecy...and some secrets have a way of revealing themselves. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM! BOOM! B-BOOM!

BOOM!

The sound of the tenth or so explosion rocked the entire underground outpost, making it rumble and shudder violently. Dust and dirt rained down from the ceiling of the tiny metal structure. A curse reverberated around the room. Granted, the outpost was extremely old, and was composed of only three rooms, one of which was used as the garage, and another as the bedroom for the 10 rebels that lived there, where six of them hid now, and the last acted as a command control center.

The kids huddled closer together and looked up through the cracks of their hiding spot at the roof nervously. The slightly muffled sounds of mechas, blasters, and shouts from the four adult rebels could still be clearly heard over the drowning roar of explosions created by Blakk and his goons.

The oldest, and only non-human, of the kids did a quick head count, muttering under his breath. "Lets see...me...both of the twins...one prankster blonde...one pink haired sneak...wait..." The teenage cave troll straightened up, calling out for the missing 5 year old, "Tecnalia! Where are you? Tecnalia! Nalia!" His calls alerted the other four, and they began to yell out as well. One of Tecnalia's two best friends, Danna Por, attempted to leave the room to search, but Kord pulled her back.

"Kord! Please, what if Nalia is out there!" Danna cried out. Kord placed her back into the tiny crawlspace made by pushing the three full sized beds together and against the wall.

"Then I'll get her, she's my sister. Stay here, where its safe. Aiden! As the next oldest, you're in charge while I'm gone, no matter what, none of you can leave, do you hear me? None of you!" Aiden nodded, his slightly long blonde hair bouncing and his ice blue eyes sincere. A tiny Thuglett perched on Aiden's shoulder also nodded before turning to watch the kids. Little did either of the three know, that everything was about to change.

* * *

The magenta-haired girl dashed towards the computers to check on the surveillance cameras. She knew that she wasn't supposed to leave the crawlspace in the bedroom, but she couldn't help it. When playing on the computers yesterday, she had seen some old defence systems. She knew she could activate them, and help out the four adults, she just needed to reinstall the program! It was 86% loaded when Kord found her.

"Tecnalia!" He yelled, "Nalia, what are you doing?!"

"What I'm good at! You help the adults by watching us! I can help with this!" Tecnalia yelled back, checking her progress. 94% loaded.

"Nalia, you can help by staying safe! They have me watch you guys to make sure that you stay safe! They can only concentrate on fighting if they know that you're safe! Now come on!" Kord staggered over to the computer where Tecnalia kneeled on the chair, 95%...96%... "Nalia! Nalia RUN!" Kord panicked, she had to get out of there, now!

"Two more minutes! It's almost done!" Tecnalia distractedly called back, leaning forward, she put her tiny hands on the keyboard, ready to let her little fingers fly across the keys and see the technology respond to her commands almost like it could understand her...97%...98%...99-

CRASH! Something slammed into her side and she flew off to the right. Instantly, white-hot pain flared up and she saw red. When her vision cleared, she saw the ruined program, the damage, and...that. The unspeakable horror. She made eye contact with the other four kids, who had snuck into the room while Kord was distracted, before her previously innate power acted up and she disappeared, not to be seen for several years.

* * *

And so, all 6 children went their separate ways.

Tecnalia was found on the doorstep of a 98% logical, 2% illogical Zenithian couple, with self-inflicted amnesia caused by her magic. For the rest of her childhood, whenever she tried to remember anything about her past, she was filled with sadness, pain and horror. She couldn't even stand being called Tecnalia, and so when introducing herself to even her soon to be parents, she called herself Tecna. Eventually, she forgot she even had a past that she couldn't remember, but at the foot of her bed, no matter where she was, even if she was at Alfea, she always kept a locked chest containing her last few reminders, including a 5 year old's slug slinging gear and mini toy blaster, Aiden being the only one who actually had a slug companion.

Eli and Musa were taken up to the surface by their mother, Anna; their father Will staying below. However, in order to dull the pain of loss, Anna gave the twins a memory erasing potion, and sent Musa to her older brother in Melody. The twins forgot their whole life below, and each other. However, the potion could not erase the telepathic bond the two had, and they continued talking to their 'imaginary friend who lives in my head,' as they referred to each other, but they never told anybody else. As they grew older, they realized that their friend wasn't imaginary, but they could not find each other. So they continued to talk and called themselves 'siblings in all but blood,' trusting each other with all of their problems, no matter how petty. They grew so close that even when Will fell, and Anna died, Musa grieved alongside Eli in his head as if she was their daughter, not knowing that she truly was. When Musa went to Alfea, and Eli left for Slugterra, they told each other the way to each place, so that they could help each other if needed.

Danna Por and her father left for distant caverns after Nathalie Por passed in the battle that occurred. Danna fell off her fathers mecha a couple days later and nearly drowned, so she remembered vague thoughts and feelings, splinters of memories, but no faces except for two. Tecnalia and Musa, her two best friends. After only hearing of Will's survival, she assumed that they had died and buried them deep into her mind, only allowing thoughts of them to surface on three days a year, each of their birthdays and on the day of the battle.

Aiden and his year old, still unnamed Thuglett were discovered by a couple of goons, also with amnesia. They were taken in by Blakk, and nicknamed Twist. He could never remember anything about his past, not even his own name. Nothing...except a boy's blurry face with black hair and dark eyes about a year or so younger than his 7 year old self.

* * *

Of the 10 rebels that lived in that base, only 6 live to this day.

The 5 kids may have gone their own ways, each remembering nothing, but one remembers. He was the teenager, and as much as he wanted to forget how he failed to protect his younger sister and the rest of his family, he refused. Because to forget his failure was to forget his family.

And after all, someone had to keep their memory alive, now that they could no longer do so themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so far so good. A chapter a month, and hopefully more than one! Depends on how much time I can fit in at lunch...high school is rough, especially freshman year. Anyways, I will answer one review than on to the chapter. Hope you enjoy! And see if you can catch my reference to a certain set of movies... :)**

* * *

**Guest: **Bloom is still Eli's sister, right? You know I would like that Bloom's back story is still the same as in the Winx Club episodes, but Will was the one who found her and adopted her.

**No, sorry. I was going with that idea in the first version, but then I realized that very little fit, and I didn't want to change the backstory too much. Also, the whole 'using the protagonists and not really other characters as much' is kinda the norm, and I realized that Musa fit better, also I like Musa better. So Bloom will be in here, but Musa is Eli's sister, and both Musa and Tecna are the main focus from Winx. Don't worry though, the others are included, maybe even next chapter! If you have any ideas or things you want, please let me know so that I can include them!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

"What?!" Musa snapped, before sitting up and opening her eyes to see Flora nervously biting her lip in the doorway. "Oh, Flora, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean…"

"Musa, it's alright," Flora cut the raven-blue haired girl off, holding up her hand. "If it's anybody's fault, its mine. I woke you up, after all."

Musa sighed, messing with one of her braided pigtails. "No, I shouldn't have snapped."

"How about we agree to disagree; considering that both Musa and I were in the midst of nightmares, therefore when you knocked, both of us started awake and Musa was simply the first to verbalize her discomfort from the nightmare." Tecna interjected. Flora and Musa exchanged looks before nodding in agreement, hiding our smiles. Typical Tecna, logical even after a nightmare…

Tecna had a nightmare…just like Musa. Did she also dream of caverns, unnaturally, yet familiar and comfortingly green vegetation that shivered in the nonexistent wind as playful chirps echoed around. Beautiful, perfect, and shattered in an instant. Sounds that seem vaguely familiar…

_Boom! Boom!_

_"Tecnalia! Where are you? Tecnalia! Nalia!"_

_"Nali! Nali! Nalia!"_

_"Tecnalia! Nalia!"_

_"Kord! Please, what if Nalia is out there!"_

_"Then I'll get her, she's my sister. Stay here, where it's safe. Aiden! As the next oldest, you're in charge while I'm gone, no matter what, none of you can leave, do you hear me? None of you!"_

_"We have to go after them!"_

_"No, Kord said to stay put!"_

_"Tecnalia!"_

_"Musa, Musa no!"_

_"Musa, come back! Eli, no! Musa! Eli!"_

_CRACK!_

_"Musa! Musa!"_

_SLAM! BANG! BOOM!_

_"Mu…sa…"_

"MUSA!" The combined efforts of the other two non-royal members of the Winx finally shook Musa out of her reverie.

"Sorry, just…thinking…now, what were you saying again?" Musa focused on the two girls, who exchanged looks. Flora smiled sweetly.

"Nothing honey, I just heard the two of you talking in your sleep and wondered if you needed anything." Tecna and Musa both shook their heads and Flora went back to bed after reminding them of the time, 12:00 pm, and wishing them goodnight. Musa and Tecna both slid back under their covers and turned off their lights. Musa laid awake, thinking about her life. She could never remember anything from age 6 and below. Her friend had the same problem. Her mysterious friend who she wished was her brother. _'Yeah right, I only wish I was that lucky.'_ Musa sighed as she turned to face the wall.

"Are you dreaming of unnaturally green caverns too?" The sudden question startled Musa, as she jerked upright. She thought Tecna was asleep! Then she processed the question.

"Wh-what?" Musa stammered, could Tech really have…

"Unnaturally green caverns, ones buried in the earth with rocky ceilings that are abundant with pure, magical energy. Purer than even fairy and pixie magic…" Tecna described the place with wonder…and was that…homesickness?

"Yes." Musa whispered, sitting upright and clicking on the light. Now it was Tecna's turn to stammer.

"Wha-what did you say…I mean…you belie…no…you see _IT_ to…?"

"Yes, I do. It's real, and it has a name…it's called…"

Tecna cut Musa off, "Slugterra."

Both girls locked eyes, hidden memories slowly rising.

"Musa!" "Tecnalia!" Both exclaimed at the same time, barely remembering to keep their voices down. Still, they could here Flora turning in her room. They waited for her to settle before Musa quietly moved over to join one of her two long lost/forgotten best friends. Neither of them remembered completely what had happened in the past, only vague feelings and images, but they knew enough to remember the world beneath, and each other. They smiled with pure joy as they leaned their heads together to compare notes on what they remembered, and how to return below. Now that they knew why they were never truly comfortable up above, they wanted to go home as soon as possible. After all, 10 and a half years is a long time.

Deep in the heart of Slugterra, a force stirred. Older than the Deep Caverns, even older than the Shadow Clan, it felt the reunion of Tecnalia and Musa, distant as they were. The force was with them, you see. The force beneath even the deepest of caverns and life. It had attached a small part of itself to each of those 6 surviving children that fateful day, and even a little bit to the Infernus, Burpy and the then unnamed Thuglett, Loki. As the two girls began to remember, the force also brought forth the buried memories and began to release the barrier on Kord's mind that kept him from remembering the Shanes. They would all remember fully once the two wayward girls came home.

Soon…it thought as it also began to rouse the…guests…it had frozen in time. Slugterra would need all the help it could get.

The force seemed to grow happier as the wayward daughters returned to Earth, above their home. Soon…very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so this isn't really that good but I felt really guilty for not updating so I am posting this now and I will (hopefully) write an extra long chapter for next time. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but with High School and all...also, I just got some really bad news about an extra thing I was going to do. Basically, I don't think I can do it anymore. Which sucks. But Homecoming is this week! And cause I'm an outcast already I'm just going to end up reading in a corner. Or writing for this.**

**Anyways, I realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer! I don't own Winx Club or Slugterra, just my own ideas from my crazy, messed up mind.**

**Also, give a round of applause to the following people for favoriting/following!**

* * *

**Favorites:**

**Brooke Vengence**

**mteverest21**

**pinkcat333**

* * *

**Follows:**

**HiddenHero220**

**Lilith Jae**

**mteverest21**

**pinkcat333**

* * *

**Now, on to the chapter! Warning, short and may not make sense now but will later.**

* * *

The morning sun slowly peeked over the horizon, sending the warmth of its rays forward. Red Fountain was the first to receive that warmth. Many closed their blinds, happy to be able to sleep in for as long as they wanted for once. However, one dorm welcomed the light, unhappy to wake but excited for the events of the day. Helia was the first to wake, Timmy not too far behind, and Riven and Brandon last. All were excited, because today was the day that Sky, Bloom, Stella and Aisha were finally returning from Domino, and both the Winx and the Specialists were going to hang out for the whole day.

Meanwhile, Flora felt awful. She had barely gotten any sleep, looking for Tecna and Musa for days now, ever since they disappeared. It had been a week, almost exactly, since they had woken her up with their shared nightmare. Only Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda knew about the two girls' disappearance. They tried to search for left over energy trails, thinking that magic had caused their nightmares but had come up cold. Whatever gave them matching dreams was either natural or so powerful that they could make it seem like they were never there. Flora shuddered just thinking about it. In order to come into Alfea, at night, and not only sneak past the shield and Tecna's defense and alert systems but to also work such powerful magic AND sneak back out, all without even a hint that they were there, except for the disappearance of Tecna and Musa.

Flora had alerted Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda as soon as she had realized that her two friends were missing. Now, almost a week later, they had no clues as to who took them, and it was getting harder to keep it a secret. Flora was almost out of magic, having been in fairy form since the time she found the empty bedroom. She still was, actually. She had been catching half-hour to the occasional hour naps once or twice a day, being careful to not roll over onto her wings. She sighed, leaning her head sideways in order to set it against the trunk as the vine gently tying her sideways to the trunk of the tree moved slightly so as to not impede her weary wings. Her legs dangled limply off one side of the thick branch as Flora finally drifted off to sleep, in her exhaustion forgetting to set her inner alarm for only a half-hour.

She was still like that when the Specialists and the rest of the Winx found her, 3 hours later.

* * *

"….like you're any better. You've had, what, 3 lectures in the month Sky and the girls were on Domino?" A voice spoke in an amused tone, poking fun at their companion.

"No! It was only two," the second person spoke in a slightly discomfited tone. "Get your facts straight!"

"Wow, two lectures in a month? I've been missing out!" Laughed a third.

Timmy, Riven and Sky continued on in this vein, Brandon occasionally butting in with a comment of his own. The girls spoke quietly among themselves, and all 8 continued their walk through the woods.

They were out there because when they spoke to Headmistress Faragonda earlier, looking for the 3 non-royal members of the Winx, they were only told a general direction in the forest. Ms. Griselda had mentioned that Flora would be there, but gave no hint as to where the other two were. With no other clues, the only thing the group could do was wander and hope to stumble upon the Fairy of Nature.

And stumble upon her they did. Or, rather, she on them.


End file.
